I wasn't expecting you
by leopardo
Summary: Fem England x Pirate Spain Alice is a lethal teenage archer and Antonio is a axe-wielding killing-machine but will something much deeper than reputation change that? Possibility of violence. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Unexpected

Alice Kirkland leaned forward, savouring the feel of the fresh sea air against her skin, when a suddenly a voice woke her from her trance. "Captain?"

"Yes" she said smiling down at the little powder boy. He was her favourite, always polite but never late when bringing cannon fodder. "Look over there," he pointed out over the rolling waves, "is that the Spanish flag?"

"Yes, yes it is" she replied, frowning slightly. Why would Antonia come now? Hadn't she just had the living daylights beaten out of her? Alice shrugged and sent the powder boy to tell her first mate, then went to her cabin. Arranged along a wall and concealed behind a fake panel were her weapons, a beautifully carved English longbow, a glinting cutlass and a belt of razor sharp daggers. Smiling, she tied the belt round her waist, slid the cutlass into its sheath and slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder. As she emerged her crew stared. They could never understand the change in the normally carefree girl. Yeah, you heard me right. Alice was fifteen, going on sixteen, still just a child. Then there was the bow. The average pirate didn't have a bow and arrows, let alone take one on a ship, but they hadn't lost a fight yet so they weren't complaining.

On the Spanish ship

Antonio was practising with his axe when a cry came from the deck. He dismissed the crew member who he was practising with and ran to find out what the problem was. When they saw him come out the crew shouted "the English ship!" Antonio grinned. So Senor Inglaterra had come to pick a fight. Well, he would lose this one and that pesky English flag would be replaced with his beautiful Spanish one. He walked to the head of the ship, ordering his men to prepare to board the English ship. His smile grew even wider as the familiar figure came into view. Wait- something wasn't right. The features were still the same, but they seemed more feminine somehow and the hair was the same blonde but it was longer and in two pigtails. Then it hit him: the figure at the other ships wheel wasn't Arthur at all! It was a girl. He laughed, this would be easy. She only looked fifteen- sure, her cutlass glinted dangerously in the light and she had plenty of daggers, but could she use them? He didn't think so. Suddenly she frowned. The girl obviously hadn't been expecting this either but she threw her head back and gave a strange call. "KeKeKeKeKeKeKe." It sounded so much like Prussia's laugh, and it sent shivers down his spine. The reaction was instantaneous. THUD! The sound made him jump. One of her crew was already on the boat, having jumped across the gap. More followed until there were almost two dozen opponents. At least half are girls, but they wield their weapons with ease, and before long the majority of his men were engaged in fights, desperately trying to keep the fighters away from the stores. Something whizzed past his ear, distracting him and slicing through the skin, making it bleed. He looked up to where the arrow came from to see a leering girl standing on the rigging holding an longbow. "Hello Spanish boy." her tone was patronizing and she emphasized the word 'boy'. She grinned and jumped down, landing lightly in front of him. "I was expecting someone else, but you'll do just fine."


	2. Captured

She jumped and landed with the grace and elegance of a cat. She had been surprised to find not Antonia on the ship but this boy, but she had fought all the same. He was still Spanish -and very hot-_no Alice, get your head in the game, he's your enemy for goodness sake_! The little pirate voice inside her screamed. Tiny compared to the pirate voice, but there all the same, the angelic voice known as her conscience wondered _"is this fighting really necessary? You could have been friends with him you know."_ she shook herself, ignoring her conscience and slinging the bow over her shoulder. She drew her sword and held it in direction of the boy. The wound on his ear was bleeding heavily, but it won't be long before it heals up. She leapt forward and he parried the blow with an axe- wait, what? Cool, an axe. This will be fun.

After about fifteen minutes of fighting almost every Spanish pirate was pinned to the ship's deck with a knife to their throat so they all witnessed Alice dropping to the ground, seemingly defeated, but suddenly she slid out a leg and hooked it under Antonio's feet. She jumped onto him, knees digging into his stomach, and then she whipped out three daggers. They flew into the deck around his head so that if he moved at all, his head would press up against a cold blade. Very sensibly on his part he stayed still. Slowly she pulled out a fourth dagger and pressed it against the hollow of his throat. He was struggling to breathe, the fall knocking the wind out of him and her weight on his chest making it hard to regain the oxygen he lost. Roughly she grabbed his collar, dragging him up so she could whisper "you're coming with me mister." three of her crew appeared, two men and a small girl. The men took him away and he heard the English captain whisper consolingly to the girl, "It's okay Petrova, no one's going to hurt you." the little girl hugged her legs and she added "not on my watch." in a menacing whisper glaring pointedly at one of Antonio's crew.

Antonio was flung roughly into a cell that smelled musty and damp. Someone kicked him in the ribs then shackled him to the wall. The door clicks shut and he was alone to wonder what the hell just happened. He just got beaten by a teenager. Even worse, she was a girl. Strangely, he didn't mind that much; at least he wasn't dead- though he had thought he might die earlier, pinned to the deck and running out of oxygen, the icy cold blade of her dagger pressed against his skin, leaching it of its warmth.

His rib throbbed painfully and he groaned. What had he done to deserve this- being captured by a teenage girl? And now he could hear the cheering of the pirates and that strange sound again "KeKeKeKeKeKeKe." Alice laughed and announced, "I have discovered from one of his crew that the captain-" there was heavy drawl in her voice when she said 'captain,' and she clearly thought the title was un-deserved "-we have captured is non-other than the not- so -great Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Then there are more cheers and laughter. Antonio slumped, defeated, to the floor, and drifted to sleep, blocking out the noises from above.


	3. Help

Alice smiled as her crew cheered at her announcement and bowed slightly before returning to her cabin. She pulled away the panel and placed the bow and the cutlass back in their place, deciding to keep the belt of daggers. She turned to the box of trinkets she kept in her cabin- nothing valuable, just little items that had caught her eye. Some of them were enchanted to protect them from thieving brothers- not mentioning any names, Arthur. She smirked remembering the time he had tried to take her locket, the scars still hadn't faded. She picked up a lilac velvet ribbon, threading the fabric through her fingers before tying it round the hilt of one of her daggers. A knock distracted her from her thoughts and her first mate entered the cabin. She noticed the remaining belt of daggers but said nothing. Now they had a prisoner they had to be more careful. "Yes?" Alice's tone was somewhat formal when she spoke, not like her at all, but her first mate shrugged it off. She was a strange girl with the occasional mood swing so she should have expected it really.

"Some of the men were wondering if we should…deal with the prisoner." Alice ignored the pause in her sentence and replied, "No, I will deal with him myself." With that she stalked onto the deck, the dark aura that surrounded her attracting stares from everyone. She kicked the prison door open forcefully and a startled Antonio pressed up against the wall to avoid being hit by the edge of the door. Someone muttered, "I feel sorry for him" and a couple of people murmured agreements but others cried "He shouldn't have attacked then!" They all watched what was happening in the cell through the open door, intrigued to see what would happen. The Spaniard was backed up against the wall straining to keep away from Alice. She reached out a hand to touch his face and confusion flickered across his features. The crew glanced at each other trying to figure her out. Suddenly her nails dug into his cheek and scraped over his nose leaving a trail of shredded skin, Antonio gasped in pain and cringed away from her, eyes showing fear and horror.

Antonio awoke to a muted click of metal on wood that announced Alice's arrival. He was stretching his limbs as far as the chains would allow when the door flew open with a bang. He pressed up against the wall, wary of the furious expression on her face. He noticed, as she lowered herself to his level, that the door was still open and her crew were watching their every move. "Hello Antonio" her voice is as cold as the blade of her knife. He gives the tiniest of nods "senorita". A strange, unreadable look flickered through her eyes and her hand caressed his cheek. What was she doing? Was this some twisted English joke? He got his answer when her nails slashed across his cheek scratching his nose and leaving the skin stinging, burning and shredded. He gasped because of the pain and gritted his teeth to stop himself from whimpering like a child. "That's what you get for attacking an English ship," She smirked, kicking him aside and stalking out. Antonio fell back against the wall, bleeding and hurt. Wow.

Antonio lay against the wall for a long time trying to ignore the pain. The door opened again and he closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. But the person who came in wasn't Alice, instead it was a small girl, he could tell from the sound of her voice. "Is he asleep?"

"I think so" the second voice was much deeper and the words were hard to make out because of his broad Yorkshire accent. Antonio decided he was going to wake up, when he opened his eyes a little girl and a man swam into view. The man had a hostile expression on his face but the girl just looked concerned. She was holding a leather pouch which squirmed slightly and Antonio noticed a couple of air holes punched in the side. The man left somewhat reluctantly and told the girl to be careful, as the door clicked back into place Antonio turned to look at the girl. She was stood still but her hand twitched nervously at her side. "I can help you"

"What?" he was confused, she could help him? How?


	4. Spy

Alice scanned the horizon, eyes narrowed. The Spanish flag had disappeared and heavy clouds covered the sky, a storm was coming. She examined her nails pretending not to be bothered by what she had just done. She was a cold, heartless, lethal teenage archer this wasn't, she shook her head, she wasn't falling for him. Suddenly a blast of wind almost knocked her flat but she managed to grab the side of the ship steadying herself. The ship lurched again, her feet slipped from underneath her and she caught a sickening glimpse of the foaming sea below. Someone wrenched her back and she turned to the determined face of her first mate. Her black hair whipped behind her and her pale skin was flushed from the wind chill. "Thanks" Alice managed to gasp out her first mate nodded and helped her to the inside of the ship. Her crew were already there gathered around a table muttering about charms. When she caught the words 'bad' and 'girl' in the same sentence she was instantly furious. She was about to confront them, but someone stopped her "Alice, if you confront them now you will never hear their plans, wait till you know." She looked to see who it was because she didn't recognise the voice. The girl who had stopped her had pale copper hair and metallic grey eyes. What was her name again? Emmaline or something like that? She had a little sister who worked on the docks, her family was poor and she had joined to try and earn money.

Alice decided to pretend she had just come in, she walked to the door opened it and let it close with a bang. Everyone in the room jumped "oh captain, we were worried but Charlotte said you would be fine." Alice glanced out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte nodded in agreement. So charlotte was in on this as well, treacherous girl, she was going down. She would have liked to punch her but instead she walked over to the table as steadily as she could with the ship rolling and lurching. When she reached it she took a seat and regarded them with fierce eyes "is someone guarding the prisoner?" involuntarily every in the room flinched, remembering the episode in the prison cell. "Yes, Peter and Thomas," Alice internally snarled, they all had bible names they were pirates for goodness sake not priests. There was another, much larger, wave that sent half of the crew flying across the room and a couple were tossed out the door. They returned after looking rather disgruntled at their misfortune, Alice murmured a spell and the storm subsided not entirely but enough so they could work again. She stalked over to the door and flung it open revealing a windswept deck "return to your duties" when everyone hesitated she added with a snarl "now!"

Antonio stared at the girl not understanding she could help him. She crouched beside him and opened the pouch and Pierre emerged, feathers crumpled and very annoyed, but Pierre all the same. He gaped, how had she got Pierre? He didn't even know her name "who are you chica?"

"Madeleine" he frowned the name seemed familiar then he remembered.

_Start flashback_

_Antonio watched the little girl dance on the docks her beautiful pale pink dress swirling around her. Francis smiled at him "there's our little spy"_

"_Spy?"_

"_She's going on Arthur's ship he trusts Canadians," Francis shook his head "she looks so innocent, he would never guess she was spying" _

"_What's her name?"_

"_Madeleine"_

_End flashback_


	5. Attack

"How did you get on Alice's ship?"

"They wanted Arthur for king's business, something to do with the navy," she smiled slightly "he wasn't happy about it his precise words were, the wind and the waves are my home I will not leave them." She handed him a piece of folded paper on it was written on a small note

'_Antonio has been told; the Spanish ship has left for the island I'm on Alice's ship and prepared, be ready she's hard to beat'_. There was a signature in a beautiful flowing script at the bottom of the paper. "I'm sending this to Francis and Gilbert they're going to help you out" she gave the note to Pierre who took it in his beak and she carried him to the door "be ready Antonio" once she had left he leant against the wall feeling much happier than before. Francis and Gilbert were coming there was no way they could lose this battle. He didn't once consider her potential allies and how much power she really had.

Alice watched Madeleine and Peter enter the cell with wary eyes something was familiar about that girl. Now she thought about it she looked a lot like Emmaleine, she would ask the girl later, right now she had a certain teenager to yell at, going by the name of Charlotte. Someone tapping on her shoulder distracted her from her angry thoughts. She whirled around coming face to face with the traitor herself "I'm sorry" her feet shuffled uneasily "about what I did in the storm I-I" she bit her lip scared of Alice's glowing eyes "I don't know what I was thinking" she finished finally. Alice sighed,

everyone assumed she could take everything at face value and drop it. She had just opened her mouth to speak when something distracted her, a flash of pink and white whizzing past her head. She ducked to avoid being clipped by the whirring wings. "What the hell was that?" she growled.

"Sorry captain, I caught a bird at the docks it just flew away!" came the shouted reply, Alice didn't bother scolding Madeleine, it was pointless it wouldn't bring the bird back.

She walked slowly to her cabin but the cold, calculating aura didn't leave her. She was sat in the chair that had endured thousands of wars, like her country, unbreakable, like the Kirkland spirit, when a polite knock, startled her awake, that girl who had stopped her entered the room a shy smile on her lips. "Hello, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on then, sit over there," Alice gestured to the second chair on the other side of the desk that was groaning with the weight of the many maps it held. "first of all It would be nice to know your name"

"Amelia."

"You wanted to ask something?"

"My little sister, madeleine."

"Madeleine's your little sister?"

"Yes" Alice nodded for her to continue "I know she lost that bird, but please don't punish her"

"I never intended to" Alice waved aside the question. Amelia gave a sigh of relief slumping in the chair, when suddenly someone shouted in horror "three ships heading straight for us!" Alice sprinted to the deck Amelia at her side, pausing only to grab a cutlass. When she reached the open air she was greeted by the sight of the French, Spanish and Prussian ships. They were aided by strong winds and within seconds they were alongside her ship, men preparing to board.


	6. Not Fair

Antonio was leant against the wall trying to shift the chains so it was comfortable, when a shout alerted him to a commotion outside. Seconds passed with only silence then weapons clashed and he recognised a familiar voice "Gilbert go get Espagne!" The door clattered open and revealed a grinning albino "Prussia" Antonio cried, relieved to see his friend again. "Man, she treated you bad" gilbert commented taking in Antonio's scarred cheek. Soon he was free, holding his axe at his side, watching the fight develop. He was searching for one person in particular, going by the name of Alice. It wasn't long before he spotted her fighting with Francis, it looked like she was winning but then three things happened. First the ship lurched violently, then Gilbert and five crew members joined the fight then Antonio processed something and grabbed Petrova pressing a dagger to her throat. Alice noticed this and her eyes filled with loathing, then, recognition of the familiar gesture. They somehow managed to pin her three of the crew were holding her bow and arrows, her cutlass and her knives. Another two were sat on her legs, Gilbert had clamped a hand round her neck and Francis was sat on her stomach. "Go quietly and we don't hurt the girl" Francis hissed in her ear, jerking his head towards Antonio and Petrova. Alice only glared in response "captain the stores are enchanted, we can't get in"

"¿qué?" Antonio stared at the man like he had grown two heads.

"What have you done little girl" Gilbert asked alice his grip on her neck tightening slightly.

"I'm not a little girl" spat Alice glaring at him.

"Cowards!" someone calls out, they are soon joined by other voices.

"Seven against one!"

"You're barely keeping her down!"

At some point Alice started muttering and Antonio felt the hilt of his knife grow hot, soon it was impossible to hold it and he dropped it with a clatter, clutching his burnt hand. She smirked at him "that'll be your ship if you don't let petrova go" as if to prove her point she set the corner of his cloak on fire. He quickly stamped it out and returned her smirk "I'll keep her on my ship Francis, I have a… bone to pick with her"

"You wouldn't dare" she hissed at him.

"Try me"

Alice glared at him, feeling her frustration mount. That stupid Spaniard was such a conceited, filthy little twat. This wasn't fair of all the bloody people to catch her it had to be him, probably the hottest- no she couldn't think like that. She had to escape, sink his ship, and kill him if necessary; she would own the seven seas.


	7. Defiant

The cell walls were stained with an array of colours, what was that? Beer? Blood? Alice couldn't tell and she sincerely hoped it wasn't the latter. She already felt sick she had been tossed in here, with the promise of 'fun' later. She felt violated just thinking of those words, but her pride refused to let her give up. It kept her testing the walls, the chains searching for a weakness, anything that would give her an edge. "There's no use in trying to escape chica" Antonio was leant against the doorframe and was watching her amusement plain on his face. "You wouldn't get past the crew and besides you can't swim"

"So" her tone remained defiant, even in her current situation. He sighed moved to stand in front of her "so, I want to know why you still keep up your act"

"What act?" she remained where she was but her stoic expression faltered.

"You already know" he poked her cheek and she leant away "you bite your cheek when you're lying"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your brother does exactly the same thing when he lies"

"I'm not my brother!"

"No, you're not, you're better than him" he turned on his heel and walked out the door, pausing only to toss her a little wooden cross "it helps me sleep when I'm in a prison, you're catholic too"

"How do you know?" she was clutching the charm like a lifeline.

"I just do"

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I've lost inspiration for this story and this is the final chapter, however you are free to adopt the story and i'll tell everyone who's continuing the story. Just PM me and I'll reply to confirm. Again, I'm really sorry!**


End file.
